Maverick 3: Dark Mafia
'''Maverick 3: Dark Mafia '''is a 3D Platformer for the Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, and PC. The game came out in November 12, 2011 and was developed by Frontier Unlimited. This is the third installment in the ''Maverick ''series. The story follows 9 months after the events of Maverick 2 as Maverick and Kelver living together in home while Kelver is making a time machine called Time Z-1 used in the game. But an evil gang called the Dark Mafia starts doing attacks across Sigma City that is runned by Vito X. Maverick and Kelver must take down Vito X to stop him taking over Sigma City. The next few years, the series will get Maverick: Android 28 and Maverick: Inferno releasing in 2012/2013, respectively. The next main installment in the series, Maverick 4, comes out in Fall 2014. Story Taking place 9 months after the events of Maverick 2, Maverick and Kelver calms down at their home while Kelver makes a time machine called the Time Z-1 that is used in the game. But, a gang called the Dark Mafia starts doing attacks across the city and is runned by Vito X. Maverick uses Kelvers Time Z-1 to go back in time to fight older enemies. The mafia bombed the Sigma Tower and collapsed to the ground. Vito X is defeated on top of their headquarters and Maverick and Kelver was given respect to Sigma City Gameplay The gameplay is once again very similar to the first two games with new additions and features. Like new blasters, armors, stores, levels, playing as Kelver again and new special attacks. You can use the Time Z-1 to go back in time and kill older enemies. Upgradable Weapon system a improved upgradable weapon system that there new blasters with unique upgrades. Many new blasters include Magic Lazer, Dragon Burn, Pollution Death, and many more new blasters. Chronicle Pages Very similar to Z Stones and Nexus Fuel, Chronicle Pages can be found around the levels by interact with NPCS and around the maps. It actually gives off a deeper background of Vito X and the Dark Mafia if you read the pages. If you get over 40 Pages, you'll get the rare Super Dragon Burn and Super Dragon Armor, two things that can't be used in the actual game. If you get over 80 Pages,You get a secret level, Golden Vito Quarters. And if you get over 100 Pages, You get to play as Vito X for the entire game. You can get rid of the skin by turning off on the options. Levels * Maverick and Kelver's Home - Homeworld 1 * Haines Neighborhood * Azunga Street * McCluckings * Capitalist Street * Yungster Playground * Boss Level: Vito K * The Video Store - Homeworld 2 * Unity Highway * Johnny's Gas * Robot University * Grand Golf Park * Yourkas Acres * Boss Level: Vito Y * Hipster Cafe - Homeworld 3 * Harry's Bar * Johns Burgers * Grand Infinity Hotel * YXZ Theaters * Munchipal Office Building * Boss Level: Vito Z * Sigma Security Office - Homeworld 4 * Floor 2 * Floor 6 * Floor 12 * Destruction of Sigma Tower * Burning of the Grand Park * Boss Level: Legend Reborn USL * Robert Frostbite Shelter - Homeworld 5 * The Streets of Blood * The Jimpsy Ghetto * Infinity NOL 98 * Vito Quarters * The Battle at Dark Mafia Bonus * Golden Vito Quarters Characters Maverick: Having a new appearance this time. His personality is more of the same from Maverick 2. Kelver Cyndops: A little bit older for this game. Kelver is now a brave and now is now makes jokes during gameplay, similar to Maverick in Maverick 2. Vito X: The leader of the Dark Mafia, He's a smart and unique character and is very giant. He was abandon at a young age due to his parents killed from Mr. Z, he vowed to take over the city. Modes Campaign Mode This is basically the story mode for the game. Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run, Free-for-all, Time Story, and more. This mode can be played up through 1-6 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii). Online Multiplayer This is when you can battle with players/friends across the world with Xbox Live, PSN, and more and can play many different modes like: Time Run, Shoot Em Up, Capture the Flag, Team Time Run, Free-for-all, Headquarters and more. This can be supported through 2-16 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii) depending on what modes is it. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2014 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games